


Fortune Favors

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! rarepair month, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaomi Kida's luck in life seemed to relate directly to his luck in love. For better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/gifts).



Pulling Mikado by the hand behind him, Masaomi ran through the forest as if the half-moon above him were enough to light the way. In reality, it was almost 10:00 and a miracle he hadn't tripped.

"Masaomi, it's too dark outside! I've never been back here either!"

"Just follow me, it's fine! And it has to be dark or else you'll miss it!"

Mikado gave a small shriek as he nearly fell over, trying his best to keep up. "Are we there yet?"

Masaomi slowed to a stop, his grip not slackening as the two of them caught their breath. "Yeah. Now we are. And you have to open your eyes, silly."

Mikado's face was scrunched tight in anxiety, one blue eye starting to peek open at his friend's words. Soon however, both eyes were wide as Mikado stared at his surroundings. Thousands of fireflies blinked back at him, so numerous that it looked like the trees were glittering. A soft breeze tugged at the leaves, the familiar sound comforting among the cricket calls and the stomp of sneakers on the ground. The night was warm and calm, romantic even, and absolutely stunning.

Masaomi smiled triumphantly. "See? A perfect dream for a midsummer night!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Mikado dismissed out of habit, his face aglow in flickering yellow lights. "How did you find this place?"

"With the strength of pure willpower!" Masaomi joked, pulling his friend in closer. "When you propose to someone, it has to be someplace special, of course."

Mikado caught the meaning in his friend's words. "Wait... propose? You mean it?"

"Uh-huh. You're a morning person and I'm evening, right? It's perfect. Y'know not a lot of people find their first love at the age of seven!" Masaomi couldn't help but smile, staring into Mikado's eyes in sincerity and squeezing their hands. Their fingers had been laced since they left the neighborhood.

"...I suppose that's true. Okay then, Masaomi," Mikado assented, and the brunet cheered before giving him a long kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Mikado!"

Leaving his hometown had been hard, at times impossible. Daily chats weren't enough, not when things were changing and they were growing up and they hadn't even seen each other in over a year. Long distance relationships were hard, and reading Mikado say "I love you" was nothing like hearing it. Maybe it had been a mistake, he shouldn't have moved. All there was in Ikebukuro was fighting.

Then, all there was in Ikebukuro was Saki.

Saki Mikajima was made from sunlight, nimble grace and sharp eyes weaponized with a smile. And she was leaning on his shoulder, and Masaomi would be just fine with sitting there on that park bench for another few years or so.

"You should get something to eat, Masaomi. I know you skipped breakfast again," she teased him.

The boy shrugged as best as he could without bumping his girlfriend. "There's an ice cream stand over there. I'll get you some too."

"Ice cream doesn't count as lunch." 

"Maybe not for you, but it does for me. You should be more daring."

"Going out with you is already pretty daring of me, don't you think?"

They shared a small laugh. Was it this easy for everyone to find their partners? Who cared. He couldn't wait for Mikado to come to Ikebukuro so he could meet her. The two lights in his life, haha. They would get along well, he could see it.

Then all he could see was dark gray, the same square of sidewalk below him that he hadn't taken his eyes off in fifteen minutes. Crouched over and hyperventilating by the side of the road in the middle of the night, Masaomi couldn't move or blink or breathe or think, couldn't even scream anymore. The scarf around his neck became a choke collar, crushing all the air from his lungs and the strength from his legs.

_Move, dammit!_

Even as he berated himself, Masaomi knew he couldn't do it. He was too scared, too stupid to realize what he'd gotten himself into. And Saki had paid for it. Oh god, Saki. Masaomi could feel his throat constrict at the thought of her, the image of her smile going fuzzy until he couldn't remember what it looked like. His fingers were going numb from gripping his knees so tightly yet Masaomi couldn't move. He cursed himself for his cowardice, for his naïveté, for his ego, for everything. He was so lost in himself that he didn't even register a large green van driving by, carting one more passenger than usual.

The whole ordeal had been the absolute fucking worst, and it was still a pretty raw wound two years later. But at least for tonight, he was going to forget it. Finally deliver the joke he'd been working on since leaving his hometown. No, really. The perfect greeting for meeting your boyfriend face-to-face for the first time in years.

"Okay, multiple choice: three answers. Am I, one, Masaomi Kida, two, Masaomi Kida, or three, Masaomi Kida?"

"Wow, Kida! Is that really you?"

The blond deflated instantly at his ignored joke, but it was difficult to be mad when finally, finally, it was Mikado in all his adorable, nerdy self. Masaomi had been worried that it wouldn't be the same anymore, but just seeing the other boy again, leaning against a pillar in the subway and looking all kinds of lost, had put all those worries to rest. The air was crisp but not quite clear, and the pair was swarmed by the crowd almost immediately. Mikado's eyes were wide with excitement, and Masaomi could feel himself falling in love with him all over again.

The first day of school was exceedingly average. So were the next few, actually, so much that Masaomi even stole the desk of an absent student in Mikado's class and stowed away during lessons. A great move on his part, if Masaomi did say so himself, because any half-assed lecture he got from Mr. Nasujima was worth meeting Anri.

She was certainly very pretty, with a sweet voice and quiet presence, though there was also the feeling that there was something more to her than any first impression could give. Anri was an evening moiety like him ("Masaomi! You can't just ask people that!"), which was fine he guessed, you couldn't have 'em all. Just being close to her made him happy, and the same went for Mikado. Maybe even a little more so. 

Oh yeah. Masaomi knew it when he saw it. The smitten little stares, the rush to reassure her apologies, the way he way he watched her leave. Ohhhh yeah. That was love. Masaomi was even tempted to be jealous, though it was plain impossible. She was too sweet really, calming and careful with an air of mystery. They were both lucky to have her, himself and Mikado.

Actually, this just might work. An evening man, a morning man, and an evening woman. Just missing a morning woman and they had a perfect quartet.

 ~~Saki~~ no.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

......................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, fine, Saki yes. He couldn't help himself when it came to her. Laying in the hospital a few months later with the brunette in his arms, Masaomi couldn't remember feeling so at peace since before Reaper Night. So why did he still feel like running away? 

There was something in the way. Both Mikado and Anri had a secret they couldn't share, and after the showdown in the warehouse it was only fair that Masaomi respect that. He had a lot of things to apologize for, a lot of people to thank, and so very much to learn. The glint in Saki's eyes told him that she already knew this, and she loved him for it. She could read him like the morning newspaper, and that didn't change the year they spent traveling. The whole time though, Masaomi could feel something pulling him back to Ikebukuro. Like a rope tied to his waist, it seemed to yank him around whenever he thought of the city. Saki recommended he go back, and Saki was usually right, so he did. And there was Mikado, alone and crying in the street.

And again, Masaomi couldn't move.

This again? Really!? He really was the worst. The words didn't come any easier the second time either. Mikado was smiling now, face pale and bruising in the light of the street lamps as he left the parking lot.

_"It’s nearly created.... a safe place for Masaomi and Sonohara-san.”_

What kind of cryptic bullshit was that!? Mikado was gone before he could think to ask, and as if to replace him, Anri stood before Masaomi in bewilderment. The cat returned to her side- did Anri have a pet cat, that was pretty cute, why didn't he know this- and Anri spared it a glance before turning back to Masaomi in earnest gratitude.

He didn't deserve her. And so he ran away, because it was what he did best.

Things from then on were still rough. Reassembling the Yellow Scarves had been easy enough, though the feeling that the situation was covered in Izaya Orihara's fingerprints made Masaomi want to rip his scalp off by the hair. Honestly. Fuck that guy. It was pretty much a mantra Masaomi lived by, and it tended to hold true.

It did. This was Izaya's fault, wasn't it!? The Mikado he knew wouldn't do this, wouldn't be standing here with a pistol in hand and the eyes of a dying man. This was wrong, and if Mikado needed the shit beaten out of him to realize that, then Masaomi was prepared to do it.

He wasn't prepared for everything else that would happen the rest of the night however, and he spent the next morning reeling. And the morning after that. The only favor the world had done him was that Saki and Anri were okay, if only just physically. Masaomi wasn't entirely sure when they'd met, but the shared glances and hand-holding told him all he needed to know. The girls had been alternating between Masaomi's and Mikado's hospital rooms, taking shifts sleeping on each other's shoulders while they waited for results. Things were hard, they always were, but despite the unease there was a lingering feeling that told them that it was over for now. Whatever "it" was. The news channels didn't really answer any questions, but in the following week as Mikado woke up and the hospital discharged both boys, Masaomi decided he'd be alright without them.

For once, they had time. Anri was going back to school while Mikado took the year off to recuperate, Masaomi worked a temporary job in Ikebukuro, and Saki found an apartment that could fit all four of them if needed. Yeah, all four of them. It had fallen into place so naturally that it almost felt staged. But here, tangled in blankets in the world's most poorly organized cuddle pile, nothing could have felt more real.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd make it in time for rarepair month, but it's here! Sedoretu AU dedicated to Gabi because naritaverse hell would be lonelier without her. Trying my hand at uninterrupted time skips because I rely too much on page breaks. Maybe someday I'll write paragraphs longer than three sentences too heheh


End file.
